shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 09
Information Series: Shugo Chara! Volume: 2 Chapter: 9 Previous chapter: Chapter 08 Next chapter: Chapter 10 Episodes based at this chapter: Episode 6 Characters In order of appearance: #Yuu Nikaidou #Yukari Sanjo #Kazuomi Hoshina #Amu Hinamori #Yaya Yuiki #Su #Ran #Miki #Maika Himekawa #Nadeshiko Fujisaki #Kukai Soma #Tadase Hotori #Pepe #Tsukasa Amakawa #Ikuto Tsukiyomi #Yoru #Maika's Guardian Character Summary Nikaidou-sensei arrived late on a staff meeting at Easter Company as Manager Sanjo and the Director were waiting for him. Nikaidou-sensei and Sanjou argue against each other about who will get the embryo first, but the Director intervenes upon their behavioral act as he does not care if either of them will get to it for the sake of the big boss. At a ballerina rehearsal, Amu Hinamori is stunned to see many ballerina girls dancing, especially Yaya Yuiki who is one of the guardians. She thought that Yaya was taking her to an ice cream parlor then going home after school, but she convinces to Amu that the performance is coming up soon, so she needs to be there for the recital. As the instructor came in and everyone started doing their practices, Maika Himegawa, a prima dancer, stood first to dance. As she is dancing perfectly, she suddenly sprained her ankle resulting a disaster to not be able to perform on stage. So as in replacement, Yaya became the prima dancer as an instant replacement making Amu being surprise to hear this situation. At the Royal Garden, Yaya started to complain herself as being the prima dancer for the role as she might not be ready for it. Everyone tries their best to cheer her up. Amu thought about Maika, wondering if she is okay. Meanwhile, Maika is walking somewhere along with her walking stick crying about all the effort that she had done. Nikaidou-sensei passes by her and came upon interest of her despairing issues. Later, Amu is walking alone along with her three Guardian Characters, thinking about dreams being broken easily. She then stumble upon the Observatory again wondering that if she can see the starlights inside. As she enters, she first meets with Tsukasa Amakawa, who is watching the starlit sky in the ceiling drinking his tea. Amu asks him if he is the manager. Tsukasa replies that he is only as a part-time maintenance person. He also mentions himself as writing some stories and Amu asks him is he a writer. He replies that he did not published them yet, but perhaps someday it will be as his top dream. Tsukasa asks Amu if she lost something as Amu continues to think about losing their dreams. Tsukasa then gives her some compliments about people's dreams, which gives her some ideas. The next day, Amu became a dancing guest to try-out their lessons, but felt it was a bit harder than expected. Just then, Miki notices Maika's emotion being depressed and felt the same experience before while Yaya practices her routines as a prima dancer. Miki alerts Amu about Maika immediately, so Amu tries to cheer her up but she suddenly say nonsense words like their dreams disappearing. Somewhere nearby, Nikaidou-sensei is holding Maika's X Egg as it hatches from his hands resulting the X Character to awaken and create havoc in the ballerina rehearsal. As the X Character appears before them, Maika instantly collapses onto the floor. Yaya and Pepi Character Change together to summon a giant rattler to strike the X Character but to no avail then starts crying afterwards. Outside the building, Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Yoru appears ontop of an electric pole in Character Change form smelling another X Character nearby. In the rehearsal, Amu and Miki Character Transform together into Amulet Spade as Ikuto foresees the Humpty Lock worn by her. Amu summons a giant paint brush staff then hears the voice of Maika crying about her mother having the same situation as hers. Amu grudges this then tells Maika to not hesitate and comparing her and Yaya to not give up hope. After that, Amu instantly purifies the X Character to normal. Maika's Guardian Character thank her before slumbering once more. Nikaidou-sensei is not very happy of the outcome. Amu notices then follows him near an elevator. She asks him if he is one of the Easter Company, which Nikaidou-sensei partially grins about it. Amu finally decides that he and the Easter Company will not get their hands on the embryo even for how many X Eggs they made, she will restore them to normal just as Nikaidou-sensei evilly smiles as the elevator closes. During the night performance, Amu and the other Guardians cheers on Yaya of her great debut on stage. After the show was over, Maika congratulates of her outstanding scenery even when she made some few mistakes. Somewhere else, Ikuto is sitting ontop of a tree while staring on the Dumpty Key thinking about the Humpty Lock that Amu is wearing on her. Character Transformations ;Amu Hinamori : *Amulet Spade Used Attacks ;Amulet Spade : *Open Heart Trivia * First manga appearance of Amulet Spade. Category:Manga Category:Manga chapters